


Something New and Different for Five

by welcometomyasylum



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Five has to go to school, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Blink drive transports the team to an alternate reality and promptly breaks, Five has to go undercover and get the original code to fix the drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New and Different for Five

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt:Someone who is a stranger mentions that Five should be in school or at least in a stable environment.

“Two, there is no way I am doing this!” Five exclaimed as she walked out of the dressing room. This was the worst plan Two had ever come up with. There was no way Five could pretend to be someone so different than herself. Even if it would allow the team to get closer to the person that invented the Blink drive…

“Yes you are, Five. We need someone to get close to the mark and you’re the only crew member we have that can enter the grounds without raising an alarm,” Two said comfortingly as she walked over and put her arm around Five’s shoulder and guided her over to the couch and sat down. Two began to smile as she continued, “Besides, the uniform is so cute!”

“But Two! Even if I had my memories, I wouldn’t know how to act in that place,” Five replied, disgust clear on her face.

“Don’t worry, Three and I will be a shout away the whole time,” Two tried to calm the worried teen as she smoothed Five’s now blond hair back into a more appropriate pony tail.

“Do you have any idea how long it’s going to take to get my hair back to normal? And how is anyone supposed to believe that you two are my parents?”

Two took a breath to answer when the Android entered. “Two, Three wants to know what’s taking so long. He doesn’t want Five to be late on her first day.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Everyone, I want you to meet our new student. Miss Boone, would you like to introduce yourself?” The professor asked, waving for Five to stand. Five froze for a moment. She had no idea what the typical protocol was for this. Should she just give her name, should she be confident, should she be shy, should she give some fact about herself? She slowly turned in her seat and stood, hoping that she would have a eureka moment soon.

“Easy Five. Don’t freak out over this, just say ‘hi’ and tell them your name is Emily. No one in the class is actually paying attention to you right now” Three’s voice came over the comms.

‘Easy for him to say, he’s not the one addressing the class’ Five thought to herself. Five shook herself. What was she thinking? She was way cooler than these boring students. She was a crew member of The Raza. She could do anything she wanted and there was only one person she had to impress afterall. Just one little girl named Elle to wow and she could leave and never go through this ‘school’ thing again. But, she should probably say something soon since she had been just standing there for a good minute.

“Hi everyone. My name is Emily,” Five said quickly before sitting back down. The fewer words she said, the less likely she was to say something wrong.

“You’re quite the wordsmith, I can tell. Elle, you and Emily have the same schedule today so would you be so kind as to show Emily around today?” The professor asked the girl sitting next to Five. Five looked over when she heard Elle’s name. Sitting next to her was the most gorgeous girl Five had ever seen. Elle was her mark.

“Of course, Professor. I would be happy to,” Elle replied with a dazzling smile, looking right at Five.

“Three, this is so not going to work,” Five muttered under her breath. She didn’t get any response over the comms, but she thought she heard Three smirk.

After an hour of listening to the professor drone on about factorials, Five was ready to scream. Luckily, before she had to resort to any drastic measures, the bell rang and all of the students got up.

Five was still sitting in her seat, not quite sure where everyone was running off to when Elle turned around with her bag fully packed and said, “Emily, let’s go. We have five minutes to get to English,”

“Five minutes? Isn’t our English class on the other side of the school?” Five replied, actually shocked. How was anyone supposed to calmly get to the next class and be ready to learn a new subject with only five minutes between classes?

“Yeah, that’s why we’ve got to go now. Where are you from anyway? Did your old school only have one classroom or something?” Elle replied, looking at Five expectantly. Five got up and started following Elle down the hall.

“Uh, I actually live on a ship with my parents. I was home schooled until now. What about you, have you lived here long?” Five quickly tried to turn the conversation back to Elle. To say the crew hadn’t given a lot of thought to her back story would be an understatement.

“Woah, so you haven’t gone to actual school, ever? How do you make friends? My dad and I live like five minutes up the road,” Elle replied, all of her words coming out at once. Just as Five was about to answer, they arrived at their next class. Elle turned back to Five before they entered the classroom. “You and your parents should come over for dinner tonight. My dad loves having people over and with you being new here and everything…”

“Looks like you’ve got a date tonight, little fox! Perfect timing too,” came Three’s voice over the comms. Elle’s father was the inventor of the Blink drive. Once Five gained access to her house, Five could get the original code for the Blink drive, fix theirs, and they could get back home. If all worked out tonight, Five wouldn’t have to endure another day in this school.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Every professor they had had ‘Emily’ introduce herself and by the end of the day, Five was glad it had been so easy to get Elle to invite her over. At the end of the day, Elle and Five exchanged numbers and decided ‘Emily and her parents’ should come over at 8 for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to you can find me on tumblr (Rebamazing) where I occasionally fill prompts.


End file.
